Love How It Hurts
by twolefthands
Summary: Neff...finally has a taste of happy ending. The library's a good start of a romance, trust these two. Song inspiration: Love How It Hurts by Scouting for Girls. : )


**A/N: A little Neff for my friend. : )) And besides, not only Kurt and Blaine deserve a cute love story. Song inspiration: Love How It Hurts by Scouting for Girls! Enjoy! : D (ANOTHER RUSHED ONE SHOT FIC)**

* * *

"Look at them…Just. Look. At. Them!" Nick pointed at Kurt and Blaine who were busy singing off a duet in a very romantic manner. "I wish I'd find my counterpart or else I'll lose my hope on humanity!"

David and Wes laughed at him as if he uttered the biggest joke ever. Meanwhile, Jeff just stayed quiet. _If only Nick knew_, he thought. He turned the page and continued reading…looking once in a while to glance at Nick.

"Wes, bro, do you have plans for tonight? I mean, it's weekend tomorrow and _clearly _the lovebirds over there are having a pre-honeymoon so…let's crash into Blaine's room and play Nerf!" David said to Wes who was listening to his iPod and banging his head in sync with the rock music.

"DID YOU HEAR ME?!"

"YES I DID! LET'S GO!" Wes screamed back and they stood up, leaving the music room.

Nick and Jeff were left alone in the room and the silence was louder than their breathing sounds. Jeff decided to break it since he didn't want it to be awkward.

"Nick, are you going home this weekend?" he asked casually, moving closer to his friend. **Not too close, Jeff. Not too close.****__**

Nick lopsided, unsure of what to do. Countless thoughts ran on his mind. _Of course I needed to reply fast or else he'd notice that I'm drawling and I'd look stupid and I'd mess up again another lone time with my secret crush! Oh god oh god oh god!_

Nick smiled nervously and spoke with hand gestures, which help him not to stutter. "Well, you know, haha. I'm just…go - going to… uh, walk? Ye - yeah. Walk around the neigh- neighborhood?"

Jeff grinned. "That's great!" he said, suddenly looking serious. He wrinkled and looked at him suspiciously. "Uh, can I come with you? If you like…or not."

"Oh, sure you can!" Nick smiled back. "So, where do we meet?"

"Library, in twenty."

"Oh, okay, see you!"

* * *

Jeff looked nervous as he walked back and forth at the library. Kurt held his shoulder and Blaine gave him a pep talk.

"Jeff, if I snagged someone perfect like Kurt, then you'd surely score Nick!" Blaine said, smiling at Jeff and then to his boyfriend.

Kurt smiled and looked longingly at Blaine. "Blaine, if you need another…bowtie! Yes, bowtie…you don't need to say those unconvincing yet very romantic lies."

"Okay, I need to prepare my props so I'll leave you two…do whatever you like to do," Jeff said, leaving Kurt and Blaine behind who were already looking at each with _sexy_ faces.

He walked around the library, checking if all the papers were neatly placed on the carpeted floor and if everything was perfect for Nick.

He smiled and wished that Nick would like this. No, _love_.

* * *

Nick walked nervously towards the library, deeply thinking if he made the right decision of allowing Jeff to walk with him. He liked him a lot, but he knew where he stood. He wouldn't want to risk their friendship just because of the unsaid, possibly unrequited feelings.

He entered the library and a rolled up paper was hanging in front of him. Assuming that it was for him, he pulled the paper and unfolded it.

The people inside were glancing at him, and this made Nick feel uncomfortable. He wasn't used to being the center of attention - he was just a group member in the Warblers and he often hid himself with a book. He tried to ignore the glances and went back to the paper.

"This is Jeff's...small handwriting..." he whispered to himself.

**Look down and follow the colorful papers with arrows. I know you have trust issues, but I think I've been a pretty good friend so I'm rambling, okay. Just...follow the footsteps, please.**

_Okay, follow the footsteps, Nick. Don't be so nervous._

__He followed the colorful papers until he reached the end of the library. His head was still down and as expected, he saw the familiar sneakers of Jeff. He looked up, making sure that it was him.

"Hi," Nick said, shyly.

"You went," Jeff replied, scratching his head. "Uh, the...last paper's behind me, so I think I have to turn around..."

Jeff faced the window and he heard Nick gasp. He heard a sniff so faced Nick again.

"Oh my god! Nick, I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm so sorry!" Jeff said, hugging Nick.

"No, Jeff!" Nick replied, smiling between his tears. "I just...love you too."

* * *

Nick closed the door of his dorm room and laid down on the bed with goofy smile plastered on his face. Today, he had his first kiss and first date. He didn't how it feels to be so happy until now. Especially since it's because of Jeff. Suddenly, his phone vibrated and he took it from his pocket.

**Please open your door, love.  
**

****

Nick rushed to the door and slowly opened the door for a little drama. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw Jeff standing outside with Kurt and Blaine. He had a guitar with him and Nick knew what he'd do.

"Would you like to come in?" Nick asked.

Jeff chuckled as he positioned himself with his baby. "I'd like to keep low-pro but, I just want to let the Dalton students know that you're the reason why I stayed with the Warblers."

Nick smiled sheepishly and smiled at Jeff. He started playing chords and the three boys outside his doorstep began to sing.

_Three little words  
That's all that I've got  
Three little words,  
Like it or not_

Tell me you noticed?  
Tell me you heard?  
For you I'd have run to  
the ends of the Earth  
I couldn't keep you,  
but I'll keep my word  
It's the most beautiful  
pain in the world  
I love how it hurts

I've been losing my mind  
I pretend that it's fine  
Trying to keep it together  
While I crumble inside  
You got a friend at  
the end of the line

Give me a moment  
Give me a chance  
Lost in the hurt  
Caught in the past

Give me a moment  
Give me the past  
Give me the hurt  
I know we can last

Tell me you noticed?  
Tell me you heard?  
For you I'd have run to  
the ends of the Earth  
I couldn't keep you,  
but I'll keep my word  
It's the most beautiful  
pain in the world  
And I love how it hurts

"Well, I think I should reply to that...considering the fact that I joined the Warblers just because I wanted to spend extra time with someone," Nick looked at Jeff and he replied to the song.

_  
This is our moment_

_This is our chance_

_I'll take all the hurt_

_forever we'll last_

_Yes I have noticed_

_and hell yeah I heard_

_for you I'll run to the_

_ends of Dalton_

_I'll surely keep you_

_hold onto my words_

_You're the most beautiful one_

_in the world_

_We'll be sweeter than Blaine and Kurt_

Jeff gave his guitar to Blaine and kissed Nick.

Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine.

"I guess we're not the only ones who'll have a teenage dream."

"Tell me about it."


End file.
